The Photograph
by now you see me
Summary: *Oneshot* Sometimes, in your darkest hour, something as simple as a picture can make you remember. The good and the bad.Frends you have lost. War Kills.


Ok, I've been toying with this for a while. Lets see what happens.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Pain.

That was all the world was right now, pain.

Pain and suffering and sadness.

But that wasn't what a blond youth was thinking about at the moment. All he had eyes for was a crumpled, slightly ripped photograph in his hand.

The digidestened. All of them, pulse their digimon, smiling and laughing and posing for the camera. Celebrating their victory over MaloMyotismon.

_If only we had known..._

There was he. A slightly younger version of himself, wearing that stupid hat he had loved so much. TK stared at the boy he used to be.

_We were all so happy then..._

All of them. They were part of a team. And an odd team, yes, but a team.

A soccer player, a budding rock star, a spunky mother figure, a doctor in training, a computer geek, a Pre-Madonna, a young hot-head, a serious martial artist, a girl who blurted whatever was on her mind, an ex-tyrant, and two angels.

_So…Happy…_

His eyes fell on little Cody, his ever-serious face for once scrunched up in a grin. Cody. God, it had been mouths since he had thought about him.

The youngest of the 12 had been the first casualty in this new war. And even at the very end, he refused to kill anything. He had looked his foe (a digimon three times his size) full in the face, and let the attack hit him head on.

He didn't even have time to scream.

TK tore his gaze from those hypnotic, green eyes. They seemed to bore into his soul, screaming his sins at him. Sins he didn't want to be reminded of.

There was Joe, in the back because of his height, wearing a cross between a smile and an eye-roll.

Joe...

Surprisingly enough, Joe had gone out in a blaze of glory, refusing to leave the wounded on the battle field even as the enemy army got closer and closer. Still healing people, even though it would cost him his life.

TK would never forget his last words, which were accompanied by an ironic smile. 'Who says these things never happen to me?'

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..._

How could anyone have thought he was a cowered?

Next to Joe was Izzy, his hair in its usual disarray, standing on his toes to be seen. TK bit his lip as he looked at the boys happy face. Oh, Izzy.

He had been captured by the other side and, according to their sources, been turned in to a kind of slave hacker. Their spy's had said that _They_ had completely broken the computer genies spirit, that he didn't even respond to his own name anymore. He was nothing but a shell now. A shell that knew computer code.

TK's eyes burned as he thought of all the terrible things that THEY must have done to the poor boy to make him like that.

His eyes fell on Davis, winking and flashing a peace sine at the camera, a huge grin plastered on his face. That grin used to drive him up the wall, especially when aimed at Kari.

_What I wouldn't give to see that smile today…_

No one had seen Davis do _anything _in a long time. All he really did now was lay curled up in a cot at a safe house Mimi had set up, staring at the wall and muttering to himself. And, really, no one blamed him. Anyone would be like that after watching their partner be deleted, then their digiegg smashed, crushing all hope to ever see their best friend again.

His eyes slipped from one goggle head to the other. Tai. Even in a photograph, you could see that spark in his eyes, that undying faith and courage. Today, that spark had turned to bloodlust. The keeper of courage had turned into a fierce general, uncaring for any lost life in battle, including his own. He would march to his death, is that meant victory.

He had been that way since they found him, sobbing uncontrollably, cradling the already cold body of Sora in his arms and begging her to talk to him.

TK coughed slightly, causing blood to splatter on the precious piece of paper. Next to one of the crimson drops, a pair of soft blue eyes stared gently up at him. Ken. He still looked slightly uncomfortable around them all, but his arm was around Yolei's shoulders, showing he belonged.

Ken's death had had hit them all pretty hard, probably because of the circumstances. They had gotten a message form Genni, saying that some dark digimon were somehow feeding on his dark spores energy, inactive as it may be, making them much stronger.

But the spore couldn't do anything if its host was dead. Ken was smart enough to figure that out.

He had given his D-3 to Yolei and kissed her, whispering something in her ear before pulling away. Then he had turned to TK. He put his hands on both of the blonde's shoulders, forcing one pair of eyes to meet the other. 'Take care of our girls, Takeru. Alright?' TK could only nod. 'Our girls.' Yolei and Kari.

Ken had then pecked his girlfriend on the cheek on last time, then walked into the woods. They never saw him again.

TK's vision was blurring. He could barely make out the smiling faces anymore.

_Plink. Plink._

Blood mixed with tears hit the paper in sickening drips.

Now, he had only eyes for 2 people. One, his brother.

Matt had just…Disappeared into thin air. Left in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. Tai kept insisting he would come back, but he never did.

And then there was only one face. A face with soft, pinkish eyes and short brown hair.

Kari.

His angel.

She had died flying. Falling thought the air with such grace, she looked like a kite. A leaf, dancing in the wind. She was, for a moment, it seemed, suspended there.

And then she fell.

She was a real angel now. In heaven. A real angel of light.

TK clutched the gaping wound in his stomach, felt the blood dripping from the gash in his head. He knew it was time. But he had one last thing to say. He stared at the photograph. The smiling faces of his friends, friends who smiled no more. And he sent one thought to them all.

_Thank you. I'll miss you. You were the best friends I could have asked for. _

_Goodbye._

And a boy named Takeru, a boy who went by TK, slipped from this world, from this life.

_I'm coming, my angel…Just a little longer…_

Goodbye…


End file.
